1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic communications, and more specifically to communication security system and method applied to mobile
2. Description of the Related Art devices.
Nowadays, as the communication technology has made a great progress, mobile devices have become rapidly developed. Modern people are increasingly dependent on the mobile devices and the Internet since smart phones associated with the Internet and mobile telecommunication technology have been developed successfully. In addition, the mobile devices have been widely applied to various aspects (e.g. communication, work, and business) of daily lives of people.
When a mobile device is operated, voice and message communications are frequently used. For example, a user may communicate with other users or transmit some confidential information by means of a mobile device. However, some evil individuals or hackers may take advantage of hacking techniques, such as computer viruses (e.g. Trojan horse), communication network attacks, wiretapping, physical communication virus attacks, and so on, to get access to or monitor the confidential information of the users.
The conventional secure communication technology used in mobile devices is to make a security token like subscriber identity module (SIM) card, embedded chip, or microSD card serve as authentication and session key exchange. While the session key exchange is completed successfully, the session key will be transmitted to the operating system of a mobile device to perform encryption and decryption.
It may therefore be desirable for the present invention to provide a communication security system for a mobile device. The communication security system of the present can encrypt/decrypt communication between users so as to enable confidential information of users not to be accessed to, stolen, or tapped by evil individuals or hackers.